Dark Pit vs Dante MAJESTIC BONES
Dark Pit vs Dante Intro It's Dark Pit vs Dante! It's Nintendo vs Capcom! Dark Pit was nominated by ZackAttackX, and Dante was nominated by ZombieSlayer23! (Zack, let's do this =) ) Well, what are we waiting for? Vote either down below in the comment or in the poll! Pre Fight Dante stood. Yes he stood. Lol. Dante closed his eyes for a moment, sensing a unfriendly presence.... Dante opened his eyes. BAMM! Dante's and Dark Pit's weapons slammed together for a second. Dark Pit stared at Dante in surprise. Dante: Come for a fight huh? Well your gonna get one. Dark Pit then leaped backwards and glared at his opponent. Dark Pit knew one thing. His opponent was going to be hard, but he would be obliterated soon. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! FIGHT! Dante slammed his sword into Dark Pit, surprising his foe. Dark Pit slammed into the ground, but quickly got up. Dark Pit landed a Neutral Air Attack on Dante, sending the demon tumbling backwards in pain. Dante got up but was kneed in the gut as he tried to get up. Dark Pit grabbed Dante by the chest and slammed him into the ground. Dante got up, but Dark Pit had already grabbed his Silver Bow. Dark Pit shot a rain of arrows at Dante. Dante: Oh great. Dante grabbed his sword and sliced as many arrows as he could, but many of them stabbing deeply into Dante. Dante fell hopelessly into the ground. Dark Pit smirked and started to turn around. AHHHHHHH! Demon Dante rapidly punched Dark Pit in the face, sending the Dark Angel backwards. Demon Dante then teleported behind Dark Pit and grabbed his sword. Dark Pit: I don't think so! Dark Pit flew into the air. He knew what was gonna happen. He was gonna win. Dark Pit once again grabbed his Silver Bow and charged an arrow. Dark Pit fired it at Demon Dante, going straight through Dante's head. The arrow was a head shot! But that didn't do any harm to Dante... Demon Dante suddenly teleported behind Dark Pit, grabbing Dark Pit's head. Dante slammed Dark Pit into the ground. It was over for Dark Pit. Dark Pit thought of some things to make him win for the last 6 seconds of his life. One thing came in his head. His final smash. It was fully charged. Dark Pit laughed and leaped backwards. Dante watched as Dark Pit charged his final smash and aimed it at Dante. Dante was frozen. He couldn't move but watch as Dark Pit's Dark Pit Smash fired itself at Dante. The blast cracked open Dante's skull and blasting Dante's head straight off of his body. K.O!!!!!!!! Dark Pit grabbed Dante's sword as a reminder of this fight. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Dark Pit!!!!!!!! Votes Winner Dante: 8 Votes Dark Pit: 13 Votes KO or Death KO: 1 Votes Death: 20 Votes Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Majestic Bones Tournament